


In a Cavern, In a Canyon

by st_aurafina



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Henry brave the elements warmed only by snark and shared body heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Cavern, In a Canyon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mara G for fandomstocking 2009

"You know, I think we're going to have to huddle together for warmth." In the darkness of the cave, Henry's teeth flashed white as he smiled.

Mike hunched further into his coat and thought longingly of warm socks. "Much good that would do me; you're as cold-blooded as a lizard." He tilted his head towards the pile of rocks blocking the cave mouth. "Is it still raining outside? I don't suppose you can hear the cavalry on their way." If he had to be trapped in a cave with a vampire, he would take advantage of things like acute hearing.

"Believe me, I'd be the first to let you know. And the rain hasn't stopped, not for a couple of hours now."

"Pity you can't shift any of that," Mike gestured towards the rock fall.

"I'm strong. I'm not Superman."

Mike smirked to himself.

"I can see in the dark perfectly well though." Henry's voice was a little snippy.

Mike suppressed the urge to make a rude gesture in the darkness. Instead, he leaned his head against the rock wall and listened to the rain dripping rhythmically from the roof of the cave. A thought occurred to him. "How long is it until dawn?" His teeth clattered together as he spoke, and he chafed his hands against his arms. His woollen coat was soaked through and his shirt was clammy against his skin.

"A little less than four hours." Henry's voice was calm. "Don't worry – it's dark enough in here. In any case, given the weather, I doubt there will be much sun."

Mike hunched his knees up to his stomach. Four hours until someone would see his car abandoned on the bridge and calls it in. He wasn't as worried about Henry as he was for himself right now. Even with his head thick and muzzy, he knew that it wasn't a good thing when the shivering stopped, unless he was sitting beside an open fire. His head nodded with that pleasant image, and he felt drifting away.

A rush of air moved through the cave, waking him up. Mike was grateful again that he knew more than a little about vampires, otherwise, when Henry's cold hand grabbed his shoulder, he might have screamed like a baby.

"Here." Henry slithered out of his coat and wrapped it around Mike, then began undressing himself. "It doesn't matter to me if I'm wet and cold. You, on the other hand, are hypothermic."

"Going to be hard to explain to the rescue team when dawn comes – me in a cave with a naked corpse," Mike grumbled, but he peeled off his damp shirt and used the driest parts of it to towel himself. He slipped an arm into Henry's shirt. The cotton was cool from contact with Henry's skin but otherwise dry. Mike pulled his other arm through, then shrugged the shirt on, promptly splitting it down the back as his shoulders flexed.

Henry sighed. "What are you? The Incredible Hulk?" He pulled off his socks and balled them up in Mike's hands. "I'm not giving you my shoes. They're Italian."

"What are you? A freaking leprechaun?" Mike couldn't get his feet into the socks and settled for jamming them into his shoes to soak up the water. "You're just so fucking _dainty_."

Henry put on Mike's damp shirt and coat, then wrapped his fortunately voluminous coat around Mike's shoulders and pressed it against him. "Five foot five was a considerable height in my time."

"That's what you tell all the girls." Mike swallowed, his tongue was thick and clumsy in his mouth. He shut his eyes again.

Henry gave him a little shake. "Don't go to sleep. Keep talking to me."

Mike blinked. "Can't think of anything to say. Tired." He leaned his head forward against Henry's shoulder.

"Tell me what you were chasing down here. With no back-up."

"Hard to call for back-up when you're tracking a man-bat-thing. Wasn't you, was it?" Mike knew it wasn't, because the damn thing had lured him in here, then collapsed the cave on him as it flew away. God-damned man-bat-thing.

"How many times do you need to hear me say it? I can't turn into a bat."

"I will never get tired of hearing that." Mike grinned. The cold and the dark didn't seem as bleak, as long as he could tease Henry. "Sing to me, darling? It will keep me awake."

Henry sighed and pulled him closer. "I hope you appreciate the sacrifice I'm making here." He cleared his throat. "In a cavern, in a canyon, excavating for a mine..."


End file.
